1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to a water treatment system as well as a method of regenerating a water filtration media of a water treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water filtration systems for removing iron, manganese, arsenic, lead and other contaminants and sediments from water have long been in use. Dissolved iron which is not filtered from water can lead to discoloration from oxidation and can thereby stain bathtub, sinks as well as clothing during a wash cycle. Additionally, filtered water is safer to drink, cook with, and otherwise use. Thus, water is regularly filtered free of these contaminants, more particularly because levels of arsenic and lead in water are regulated by the EPA to levels of <10 PPB and <15 PPB, respectively. Indeed, the levels of lead in water have received significantly more attention following the recent water crisis in Flint, Mich. Accordingly, to reduce the infiltration of particulates and contaminants into a home, office, or industrial building, filtration systems are often positioned near to where water enters the home, office, or industrial building from an external water source, such as a well or municipal water distribution system. As such, the water can preferably be filtered of the contaminants/particulates prior to any water softening and further distribution and use of the filtered water within the home, office, or industrial building.
Water filtration systems typically include a water tank which houses a water filtration/adsorption media and a control system for switching the water filtration system between a service mode (during which water is filtered and delivered to the home, residence, or industrial building) and a regeneration mode (during which the filtration/adsorption media is cleaned/regenerated to remove contaminants and particulates). In some instances, other water treatment systems are available for use alone or in addition to the water filtration system which further disinfects water by removing organisms such as bacteria from the water before it is used. For example, it is known to bring ozone gas into contact with the water because ozone gas can be very effective at killing waterborne organisms, and thus disinfecting the contaminated water.
Ozone gas treatment systems may employ electric air pumps for injecting ozone gas into the water for disinfection. Such ozone gas treatment systems are expensive and complex, and often require regular specialized servicing in order to function effectively. Alternative systems employ water restricting devices to create suction in a line for suctioning ozone gas, using water pressure from a water supply pump. However, problems with effective suction of ozone gas arise when the water supply pump cannot produce a suitable amount of water pressure to produce a suitable amount of suction.
Additionally, other ozone treatment systems utilize a head or layer of ozone in the top of the water tank in order to implement oxidation and disinfection of the water during the filtration or service mode. In other words, these ozone treatment systems require that the water passes through a layer of ozone during the water treatment cycle for purposes of effectively treating the water with ozone prior to its introduction to the water filtration media. However, the interaction of water with the ozone during the water treatment cycles can create carcinogenic byproducts and thus present a health danger. Furthermore, such water treatment systems are not commercially practical because they require significant regulatory approval prior to their sale and use by the public due to their reliance on ozone to modify and chemically change the water during treatment.
Thus, there remains a significant and continuing need for a simpler design of a water treatment system that relies on ozone and is commercially feasible. Thus, there also remains a significant and continuing need for a method of regenerating a water filtration media with ozone in a commercially viable manner.